


A Question of Time

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-18
Updated: 2006-08-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Kira Arvingstone doesn't expect much of her 6th year at Hogwarts. But when Sirius Black asks for her help it turns into her best year ever.





	A Question of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**“Arvingstone…can we come in? There're no other empty compartments left.” A boy with shaggy black hair and smoky grey eyes asked.**

**I looked up, my intense blue-green eyes staring into his. We were both in Gryffindor…Sirius Black and I…but that doesn’t mean that I like the fricken’ Gryffindor Sex God and his friends! Okay, Remus is nice and Peter is just hopelessly clueless but that doesn’t mean that James and Sirius are…that is nice.  “Why don’t you go find some more room for your overly fat and cocky head Sirius? As you can see, there’s no room in here for that! And you James! I’m surprised you haven’t raised a riot to find Lilly. I’m sure that you haven’t seen her since last term! That is of course if you have finally managed to make Lilly agree to go out with you, which is very unlikely, or have you officially become her stalker?”**

**Sirius sighed and James attempted a grin but all I could see was a grim line on his face. “Look Arvingstone, we definitely don’t want to sit with you and your crazy antics either but this is the only compartment left and we all have no stinkin’ choice. If we did we’d at least have the decency not to choose your bloody compartment or any one’s near it.” Sirius said sounding beaten, cold, and smug at the same time.**

**I watched with utter disappointment as he, James, Remus, and Peter walked in to my compartment that I was so eager to have to my friends and myself. “Where’s Lilly and Kat?” I wondered aloud not expecting an answer from anybody.**

**“They’re coming…er…Kira.” James said quietly while running his hands through his already messy black hair and giving me a quick glance of his bright blue eyes.**

**I shrugged and looked towards Remus…I wasn’t surprised to see him reading a book, his light brown hair covering his understanding muddy green eyes. I then heard a sniffle coming from the end of the compartment. I turned my gaze to Peter beside Remus. His rat like face was red and blotchy, his blond hair combed to the side, and his some-what handsome blue eyes were darting back and forth between the window and the door. I felt a sting of pity towards him…girls always used him to get closer to James and Sirius…James sometimes ignored them but Sirius…Sirius always paid them his flirtations and flattery.  I sighed then looked out the window, my impossibly shiny black-blue hair covering my face. Sirius was always a cocky, flirtatious, flattering jerk. I’m sure that he’s dated almost every girl in our year…excluding Lilly, Kat, and me…wait! Then he’s dated every girl in our year and quite a few in the year below!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Kira! Kira….?” A voice whispered in my ear.**

**“What now?!” I grumbled while turning my head towards the voice and trying to focus out our…no my compartment.**

**“We’re almost at Hogwarts!” I now recognized the voice as Kat’s. I looked across from me and saw her leaning her blonde head on Remus’s shoulder, her bright, bubbly blue eyes grinning into mine.**

**I groaned thinking of the classes I’d have to spend trying to get James off my case on ways to ask Lilly out and trying to ignore Sirius’s loud, obnoxious, nonchalant, constant flirting with other girls. “Whatever…” I stood up and stretched my arms out. The train lurched to a stop and I lost my balance falling face first into none other than Sirius Black. My hands came into contact with his shoulders and my face fell forward causing my lips to graze his upper one…”Eurg!” I screeched as I leapt off him and brushed my body off. He looked extremely calm considering the situation and somewhat amused…he looked so hot too…ewww! What am I thinking?! This is a fricken’ cocky, over-confident, flattering JERK that I’m thinking about! How could I ever think-?**

**“Er…Kira…are you okay?” Lilly said with mock concern as the train started moving again, her face a mixture of bewilderment, amusement, and enjoyment. She tucked her reddish-gold hair behind her ears as she caught my gaze that was lingering towards Sirius with her almond-shaped emerald green eyes.**

**I nodded. “Yeah…” I trailed off…why had Sirius just been staring at Lilly?! I mean…he know perfectly well that James, one of his best mates, fancies her! It was so obvious that it was painful to even think about him not liking her and was purely disgusting to think about Sirius liking her. I shuddered inwardly and glared silently at him while the others talked boisterously. He must have seen me because her turned around and blew a painfully obvious kiss at me that was so exaggerated I think that if it had been a flourish of a signature it surely would have taken up the whole page. But…erg! That little…nincompoop is too full of himself! I promptly turned fluro red. But then…why had I felt a…er…wave of emotion wash through my body like silk ribbons twirling around me when he blew that kiss to me?**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Miss Arvingstone?” Professor McGonagall somewhat asked while saying my name as she passed out schedules for 6 th years.**

**I stood up feeling good about my 11 O.W.L.S but not good about how Sirius was talking to Lilly in the common room last night after she argued with James. When I had asked her about it, she just shrugged and brushed it off. I scanned my schedule while I walked back to my desk and saw Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I picked up my books and was about to head out of the room when someone behind me grabbed the back of my robes forcing me to sit back down.**

**“Arvingstone!” a voice that I knew all to well whispered behind me.**

**“What now?” I muttered while turning around so that I became face to face with none other that the cocky scoundrel…Sirius Black.**

**“Look Arvingstone I need to talk to you tonight.” He said urgently, his black hair falling neatly into his eyes.**

**"Please tell me why I'm even talking to you now! I mean...ever since you blew up on me about starting to date Severus and you didn't even tell me why! You even said that you didn't care who I dated even if I dated him. Just because of one stinking date you throw off our friendship and stop talking to me. And you think that I'll just come along and talk to you?!" I said with a flourish. I felt blood rushing to my face and fury raging through my veins.  
**

**His face twitched. “Erm…I just need to talk to you tonight about Lilly and James! We need to call a…er…truce this year otherwise both of their hopes are ruined!” He looked at me fiercely then he look softened up. “Please? O Goddess of Beauty and Light.” He gave me puppy eyes and propped his elbows up on the back of my chair.**

**An idea popped into my head. “I’ll come if you can tell me what my first name is.” I cocked my head sweetly to one side and gave him an innocent grin. He hasn’t called me by my first name in years.**

**“Let’s see…I know it can’t be Thayet, Marcy, Kat, Lilly, Rae, Thea, Athene, Maggie, Bee, or Namoria…so it must be…,”he trailed off thinking, “it must be either Kira or Catalina…I’ll take my chances with Kira.” He raised his eyebrows and had a questioning look on his face. He leaned in closer to me. “Sooo…am I right?”**

**I nearly jumped for joy when he guessed right! Heck, I could even kiss him right now... (Mind you, I had always wanted to do that)! Wait…he likes Lilly for God’s sake…he’s so flippin’ annoying too…but…he is damn smoking HOT! So what if he might be playing me…I’ll take the chance. “You got it. So where should I meet you at what time?” I said coolly while still grinning stupidly like some crazy git.**

**His eyes seemed to brighten up at the prospect and he grinned as stupidly as me. “Tonight at eleven in the astronomy tower. No use waiting for me in the common room…I’ll already be out.”**

**I nodded. He always went on his own way after dinner. “Er…see you there!” I said maybe a little too brightly as I scooped up my books and headed out the door to my first class, Charms. I looked behind me and saw Sirius chatting up a few Hufflepuff girls down the hallway. One of them, Medea Gibbons, was smiling sexily up at him…everyone knows she’d do anything to get him. He was me staring once again and** winked. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all!


End file.
